Her death
by Strawberriesatnightx0x0
Summary: Misa Amane was a very vibrant and innocent girl. All of her purity simply surrounds her. However, all of that is taken away when he comes and brutally shreds that away from her. Yet, hopefully, she will have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Misa Amane was never to be forgotten. She was once such a vibrant and innocent young girl. With her eyes filled of purity, who could ever forget her face in such a filthy world? This is the world where all of the rich and famous lived in. Wicked geniuses and eccentric people stayed here. All of them may or may not have something against Amane's family, who knew?

However, all of those changed once she came back from her high school. All of her innocence and purity left her as she came back that fine day, witnessing her family's brutal death.

' No!' She could remember screaming, as the killer ripped out her father's throat with one pull of his hand.

Yet, being only 15 years of age, what could she do? Running towards the killer who shredded all of her emotions, she lunged her small frame at him, trying to do everything in her power to make him go away.

But, that didn't work.

Her killer, wearing nothing akin to a mask, could only smile in amusement at her futile attempts to push him away. Enraged and simply overcome with guilt, she finally stopped. Sinking to her knees, she screamed even louder.

Smiling a maniacal grin, the killer lifted his hands up and grabbing her petite frame up through her throat, he smiled even wider when she began to squirm due to lack of air.

She coughed and gasped, trying to grasp at something to simply push this monster away from her. Glancing at the motionless bodies of her family's remains, she decided to give up all of her hope to live and decided against struggling.

Limp in the monster's hold, she smiled.

A tear made its way to her face, however she could not manage the strength to wipe it away.

Her final thought was,

' Otou-san, Kaa-san... wait for me...'

A/N : Hello, everyone! So the fanfiction is going to be focused on Misa's smartness or something...so yeah. Oh and, all the nice people, please review!

_**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

' Ugh..' Misa groaned as she woke up.

'Oh, look! Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up.'

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, our blonde's eyes shot open. She stood up quickly and stared at the man in question.

'W-who are you?' she stuttered in fear.

Glancing around at her surroundings, her eyes widened.

' Where am I?'

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the person when he refused to answer her question. Sitting back on the bed where she had laid on earlier she crossed her arms and continued to glare at him levelly.

The man, hearing what she said, turned around in surprise and asked,

' You don't remember what happened?'

Shocked, she closed her eyes as memories began tumbling in. The last memory was the monster strangling her, before she completely blacked out.

' Ugh!' she groaned when it became too much for her.

The man, seeing her discomfort, moved close to her and grabbed her arm.

He opened his mouth to ask, ' Are you-'

When he got cut off. She shrugged her arm out of his grip and glared at him with more emotion swirling clearer in her eyes. Curiosity, bewilderment joined her earlier gaze of impatience and expectation.

' Don't touch me!' she muttered, whilst glaring at him.

The two, both stared at each other. One lost in the clear emotions of her eyes, and the other simply wanting answers. Finally, the man broke the stare-off first.

Raising his two hands up in a surrender position, he said, 'Well, don't get so defensive. I'm the guy who saved you from that place. I called the police and all, however this is the thanks I get?'

Misa then stared at him somemore, before finally deeming him trustworthy. She finally dropped the glare and smiled a small smile at him.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. Let's start over? I'm Misa Amane.'

The man chuckled and said,

'Yeah, that'd be for best. I'm Light Yagami.'

* * *

A/N : So, hello all of the nice people there who reviewed or anything! Uhm...I know that this fic is supposed to be L and Misa, but just hold on for a while! Their relationship is going to come into play soon!

P.s It's going to be anti-Light all too soon...maybe it'll be, maybe it won't. So, let's see what the reviews tell us, yeah?

_**Disclaimer:Death note does not belong to me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey, I'm hungry. Shall we go to the kitchen?' Light asked Misa.

She nodded and they left.

On their way to the kitchen, our blonde turned over to look to the man on her left.

Curiosity brimming within her, she asked, ' Hey, what made you decide to save me? After all, I'm sure that you don't know me.'

Light made a stumped look, followed by fear and finally he settled on fake confidence, all of which Misa took in slowly, although her eyes had the tinge of curiosity growing even further.

Light cleared his throat and he rubbed his palms on his trousers, whilst saying, ' Why? Is it so wrong to save a pretty girl when I see one?'

Misa still not very certain was about to question him somemore, however, they reached the kitchen faster than expected.

Light, grateful for the distraction, hurriedly pushed past the doors and stepped in. One hand holding the door for her, he said,

' So this is my kitchen. Boy, am I famished! What would you like to eat?'

Scowl on her face for having a distraction, Misa simply glared up at him.

' You do realize that the likelihood of me believing you is close to zero percent, right?'

Her eyes in a cold and calculating glare, she didn't take a step in. Inside, she simply placed her hands on her hips, with an eyebrow raised at him.

Outside, she looked like she was filled with determination and strong, whereas on the inside, she was a completely different story. She could hear her heart pounding through her ears, and her hands had begun to sweat. However she stood her stand. She felt that she had to know what was happening. She was scared that the very moment she was weak, the tragedy would once again repeat. Loosing everything…she blinked back tears at the thought.

'No!' She thought to herself, ' I have to be strong! Now, there's nothing more for them to take anyway, except for...me!' Her eyes widened at the revelation.

'Are you working for someone?' She hissed under her breath, eyes darkening with anger.

Light, noticing that, simply smiled sadistically to himself.

'Oh my, oh my, Takada sure chose to feisty one. I thought you were just dumb when you offered to start over with me again. Ah well, I was pretty tired anyway having to deal with brainless whores, so I guess I'll just deal with you.' Finishing, he took out a metal knife from his back.

Misa, on the other hand, was sweating like a pig when she saw the knife. She knew she had to escape from the mad man that was currently chasing her around the room, with the knife. She shuddered at the thoughts of what he could do to her. She picked up speed, and started to think about this Takada person, leaving Light waving his knife around.

Soon, she felt herself being pulled to the ground.

'Ugh!' she grunted.

Light then pulled himself on top of her. Pinning her hands above her head, he picked up his knife that he left on the ground, before looking at her threateningly.

'W..what are you going to do to me?' Eyes screaming fear, she struggled against him.

Grinning sadistically at her, he proceeded to let one of his hands go, before putting the knife down and straddling her.

' What do you think, sweetheart?' he mocked, whilst tearing apart her flimsy blouse she was wearing.

Putting two and two together she screamed, ' AH! No!', and struggled even further.

'Let me go!' her tears began staining her face.

In reply, Light simply slapped her, before taking off her bra.

She then shouted the two words, she thought that she would never say again, ' Save me!'

* * *

A/N: I was in a pretty crappy and pissed off mood when I wrote this, so tell me what do you think! My lovelies who review, I'll post up another even faster!

_**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

She grappled and grasped at the floor, determined not to let him take her. She bit at his hand which was restraining her and kept squirming about.

In retaliation to her futile attempts to escape, he pinned her down to the floor with one hand, before moving skillfully to grab a piece of her blouse and wrapped it around her hands and tied it around her hands before tossing the knife to one side.

Her eyes, screaming with fear and desperation, she kicked him, landing only one kick, before he got irritated and grabbed her legs and shoved them apart.

Tears began streaming down her face, her muffled screams still leaving her mouth.

Seeing her at this pathetic state, Light smiled- devoid of any emotions except for cruelty and sadistic pleasure, before he forcefully ripped away her skirt, leaving behind the two pieces of fabric sheltering her two, most intimate parts from him.

Staring up at his face, hoping for even a single sign of humanity left in him, she gave up hope. All that she saw on his face was nothing left except for mere madness. She began to cry even louder, her tears soaking up the fabric at her mouth.

Light, seeing that her endeavors for escape had ceased, and the hope in her eyes had diminished. In yet another act of sadism, he licked the salty water from her face and relished in the fact that he was able to make her cry, before stopping only to see the expression that she was wearing. Pure pain contorted her features.

He then stooped down to her ear's level, licking the shell slightly, before whispering, ' If only you weren't born in the Amane family, this wouldn't have happened to you. If you have to blame anyone, blame them.'

Her eyes widened in response. Taking her shock as an act to continue, he ripped off the offensive article of clothing covering her cleavage from him and sucked harshly. She could only suck in her breath as a reply. He fondled skillfully, and sucked mercilessly. Despite knowing that she should not get turned on, she could not help but feel the wet puddle forming at her nether regions. Her tears then continued to flow at the shame

Soon, Light was able to feel it too.

He stopped in his assault and instead rubbed around her panties. Smirking when he found it to be soaking wet, he then removed the cloth covering her mouth and said, ' I have a feeling I won't be needing this anymore. ' , and began licking her.

Our blonde, responsive only to the pleasure, then groaned loudly as she felt him using his finger to rip away her panties and stick his finger inside.

'Ah!'

At the sudden intrusion, all she felt was pain. Bearable pain slowly easing into pleasure. However all of it ended, when he added another two fingers inside. Then, her tears resumed.

'I-It hurts!'

She cried out, feeling Light still moving in and out of her skillfully, then the pleasure came in full force. She pushed her head back to the pleasure of it all and began thrusting shamelessly against her assailant's fingers.

Amused with his captive's behavior, he took out his fingers and heard her whine.

However, just then, a door slammed.

* * *

A/N : Hey everyone! I was feeling so friggin embarrassed when I was writing this! But, enjoy and review~

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**_


	5. Chapter 5

' Light Yagami! What the hell do you think you're doing?!' came a woman's voice.

Light froze in his actions and seemed to have a hint of a smirk on his face.

'Well, hello there, Takada-chan,' he purred, quick to let go of the blonde and make his way to her, squeezing her shoulders lightly, he smirked when he felt a shiver coming from her.

Biting her earlobe, he whispered, ' I just wanted her to have a taste of our fun… do you understand what I'm talking about?'

'Mmm,' Takada groaned when she felt him licking her earshell, before realizing her folly when she felt his excitement evident on her thigh.

' No! You cannot ruin the merchandise! Don't forget that the clients held at this auction will be filthy rich! They must be all looking forward to Misa…' At this, she let out a feral grin, her eyes soaking up the pathetic yet defiant look the cowering girl wore.

Light stared at her for a minute, gauging her expression if there were any signs of hesitation or mischief. Unfortunately, there was none. He sighed heavily, before turning his head away and muttering an inaudible noise of agreement.

Takada smiled a bit at her partner's childish behavior before drawing her hand up his chest lazily, stopping only to tease at his nipple. Feeling it stiffen slightly under her ministrations, she smirked and twisted it harshly, pulling his ear to her level. ' However, if you promise to behave, you may get something in return later…' breathing out cooly, she felt his shiver and let go, before turning around haphazard manner swaying her hips side to side.

Light licked his lips as his eyes followed her every movement. Watching with lust lidded eyes, he admired until she went behind the corridor, before he finally diverted his attention to the quivering Amane. Staring distastefully at her, he said, ' I can't believe I was actually about to touch you. Ugh, stand up and turn around.'

Not even bothering to see her reaction, he turned her around and released her bonds. Spinning her around, he continued insulting her one after the other as he dressed her skimpily.

It was at that moment where Misa Amane had changed,

Her eyes, a previous rarity due to its bluish shade emitting innocence, was now blank and experienced the first round of filth. Her once glowing face was now reduced to nothing more but a mess of tears. She bit her cheek whilst hearing the insults that he threw toward her heart, each one like a dagger, shredding her of her confidence, one by one.

The moment he was done, her eyes were now prickled with fresh tears. Sensing her close break down, Light simply smirked in sadistic pleasure, before skipping out of the room to find his next source of entertainment.

Misa ignored his parting statement, instead choosing to fall to the ground and bawl her eyes out.

' Why? Why? Why did this happen to me?' whimpering, she sucked in a breath and shivered violently as she recalled the incident that happened a few moments earlier.

Curling up into a ball, she continued crying until she finally escaped into a place where happiness awaited her, her only haven, sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! Once again, I think I took pretty long with this chapter, so I'm really sorry! But… um, actually, I don't even know if there is anyone who actually enjoys and is reading this... but if there is any, I think the next chapter will be more entertaining for everyone…so yeah, enjoy~ and review! * smiles*


End file.
